


Pain is Pleasure

by Quankk



Category: Gotham (TV), Would You Rather (2012)
Genre: Edging, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Denial, RLTcest, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, sort of, that's a thing now i've decided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quankk/pseuds/Quankk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Julian is Oswald's underling/apprentice that sometimes needs to be put back in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain is Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> idk i thought they'd make decent ship what with their violent personalities and (i'm sure) sadistic/masochistic tendencies and y'know what i am so so sorry.

Julian was shoved roughly into the back office of the club by a very pissed off Oswald, and while the dark-haired man glared a million daggers into him, Julian could only smirk.

“Something wrong, Ozzy?” He giggled maliciously.

“You knew exactly what you were doing out there, how dangerous it was and you still went for it! You could’ve gotten us both killed you little brat!”

“Ooh, ‘brat’, that’s a new one.” His grin widened.

He watched Oswald’s nostrils flare and raised his hands in feign surrender.

“Oh, calm down. Like you said I knew what I was doing, and I knew we wouldn’t get a hair on our heads hurt.” Julian stepped closer, chuckling. “I just like seeing you get all riled u-”

The slap had, honestly, come as a surprise. Julian stumbled back, eyes wide, the stinging in his cheek hurting deliciously. Before he could regain his balance, he was being slammed against the nearest wall with Oswald tightly gripping the lapels of his jacket. The back of his head connected with the wall and the ache reverberated through his skull. A pained groan passed through his lips and he felt his cock twitch.

“I should slice you open right now and leave you to collect your guts.” Oswald snarled.

Julian looked at Oswald through heavy lidded eyes and absolutely _purred_ , “I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

When they kissed, it was never sweet or gentle. There was no kindness or care involved, no love. And today was certainly no exception. It was all clacking teeth and hot, wet tongue and animalistic lust. One of Julian’s hands had made its way up into Oswald’s hair, gripping tightly to keep him there. Oswald responded by pressing his thigh between Julian’s legs as roughly as he could. Julian gasped, the pressure on his hardening cock hurting so, so good.

Somewhere along the lines, Oswald had untangled himself from Julian long enough to bend him over his desk and shove the blonde’s pants down just far enough to expose his ass, which was still slightly bruised from last week’s spanking.

Julian looked back at Oswald, his eyes almost completely black with only a ring of blue around his pupils. That fucking smirk crawled its way back across his red, kiss-swollen lips and Oswald couldn’t stand it one second longer. He hurriedly undid his own trousers and got a bottle of lube from one of the desk’s drawers, applying only the bare-minimum amount to his cock to make sure Julian wouldn’t bleed, before he lined up to his entrance. Oswald stared Julian in the eye as he swiftly buried himself to the hilt in the younger man, watching with satisfaction as his eyes widened and that stupid smile was wiped off his face when those pretty lips stretched into a wide "o" shape. Julian looked like he wanted to scream, but could only suck in air when he felt Oswald lean forward and go impossibly deeper. Julian felt tears prickle at his eyes when Oswald started to move, roughly slamming himself home with each thrust. The younger man clawed at the desk and his eyes clouded over as the tears finally fell down his cheeks. He rocked back to meet Oswald’s thrusts desperately, a low whine escaping his throat. He felt pressure on his hips and noticed the older man had them in a vice grip; there would surely be finger-shaped bruises there tomorrow. Julian would have smiled at that thought, had he not been so lost in the immense pain and pleasure rocking through him as he was violently fucked.

When the head of Oswald’s cock sloppily slammed against Julian’s prostate, the boy jerked forward, a shamelessly loud moan escaping him.

“ _Fuck_ , Os… so, ah, close..!” He breathed out, trying to get any sort of friction on his neglected cock, still trapped by his tautly-stretched trousers.

He suddenly felt one arm wrap around his waist as another’s hand buried its fingers into his hair and pulled, hard. Julian’s palms went flat on the desk as his head was jerked back, sharp teeth digging themselves into the cartilage of his ear.

Oswald bit down harder as he tried to suppress a rather loud groan, orgasm finally shuddering its way through him. He ground his hips against Julian’s ass, emptying himself deep inside him. Julian let out a shaky breath as he felt wet warmth fill him to the brim. They both slumped forward after a moment, catching their breaths. Julian rested his elbows on the desk and let his head hang down between his shoulder blades.

After regaining his composure, Oswald pulled out and did his pants back up, leaving Julian bent over his desk with a painful erection and a sore ass.

At first it barely registered with Julian that Oswald was about to leave the room, but when his brain finally started to function again, he let out a hoarse protest.

“Don’t you dare.”

Oswald raised an eyebrow as he watched Julian pick himself up from the desk and turn to face him.

“You can’t fucking do that.” Julian practically whined. “You can’t get me all hot and bothered with your sweet talk and gentle caresses, then fuck me silly without even finishing me off. That’s _torture_ , Oswald!”

He watched as Oswald drank in his words, especially his desperate tone and the needy look that surely filled his eyes. Oswald walked back towards Julian, stopping with only an inch or two of space between them. He stared Julian in the eyes, before gently leaning forward and whispering in his ear, “Oh but my dear, dear Julian. Torture is what you deserve.” The words dribbled like sickly-sweet syrup from Oswald’s mouth, and then he left.

Julian stared at the closed door for what seemed like an eternity, before allowing himself to slump against the desk. His shoulders shook as he let out a silent laugh, shaking his head. He would have to join Oswald much later in the club, after he managed to will his erection down and stand on his feet without his knees turning to jello.

God, he loved that man.


End file.
